PROJECT SUMMARY The Dana-Farber/Harvard Cancer Center (DF/HCC) SPORE in Breast Cancer Biostatistics and Computational Biology Core (Core B) collaborates and provides consultation on all research activities within the SPORE, including SPORE Projects, Developmental Research Program and Career Enhancement Program projects to ensure the highest standards of scientific rigor in areas of study design, data management and integrity, and data analysis and interpretation. The overarching goal is to promote translational research derived from fundamental discoveries in the laboratory that can lead to tangible clinical benefit. The specific aims of Core B are to: (1) provide biostatistical and computational biology expertise for the planning and design, conduct, analysis, and reporting of laboratory, genomic, animal, translational, clinical (including associated correlative studies), and epidemiological studies for SPORE Projects, Developmental Research and Career Enhancement projects, and other SPORE Cores; (2) provide consultation on all issues of data management and integrity, including: a) data collection and storage, b) data transfer and quality assurance, c) statistical and computational biology software and programs, and d) integration of preclinical data and correlative findings with parameters and outcomes from clinical studies databases; and (3) provide short-term biostatistics and computational biology consulting to the entire group of SPORE researchers. Organizing biostatistical and computational biology expertise as a shared resource core is a cost-effective approach to ensure that collaboration is readily available to SPORE investigators and is an effective strategy to guarantee a high degree of integration among projects, which have interrelated analytic goals and needs. Core B has a wealth of experienced biostatisticians and computational biologists equipped with excellent computational support, including major commercial and public-use statistical software, and a large library of locally written software for design and analysis.